Control
by generationxhero
Summary: "And really, the sex they shared just made up for all the bad luck they had earlier."


A/N: Just wanted to thank a href=.comfreddlerabbit/a for editing. Thank you so much. 3 I hope you enjoy this. This is part of my Domestic Moments Universe, but this can be read as a standalone, too.

/

One thing that Aaron Hotchner always had was control. It was something he had achieved while being the SAC of his unit. If there was one thing in his life that he could rely on was remaining in control even under such frustrating and stressful conditions. However, outside of his work it was a different story. Outside of work meant that he wasn't entirely in charge and on top of everything. Yes, he was a father and his child was responsibility, but he also had a lover who was a complete equal to him. He had no control over his partner's decision-making nor did he want to. But at times like these, he wished that he did have control. Or at least, he wished he had the ability to make his lover comply with him.

"Really, Aaron, it's no big deal. We can go somewhere else. We can come here next time," Spencer piped out, trying to mediate Aaron's steadily growing temper.

Aaron maintained his unwavering gaze – the type of look that normally made unsubs quiver in utmost fear – as he took a glimpse of his lover. Spencer blinked but wasn't intimidated by Aaron's stare. In fact, he was probably the only person who wasn't scared shitless of Aaron's penetrating stares. "No, we're eating here. I made a reservation months ago and –"

Spencer cut him off with his own confident stare – one that only Aaron had ever witnessed. "Aaron, it's fine. There are plenty of other restaurants that we can eat at. We don't need to waste anymore of our time here. Let's just go."

Before Aaron could say anything else, Spencer grabbed his hand and led him out of the restaurant. As soon as they stepped out into the chilly autumn's wind, Aaron abruptly stopped in his tracks. Spencer met Aaron's frustrated gaze and sighed. "Aaron, please, it's fine. We can eat somewhere else and –"

"I was handling the situation, Spencer. I made the reservation months prior to this date. They should've had the table ready for us. In fact, I made sure our team had no case today, and I even finished all the paperwork building up on my desk just so we can come late tomorrow. But seeing as our dinner plans have been ruined –"

A hand stroked Aaron's cheek and stopped him from talking further. Spencer placed a gentle kiss on Aaron's unprepared lips, not caring if people saw them together. Without another word, the younger man led his lover back to the car. Once in the car, Spencer softly suggested, "Why don't we eat at the usual?"

Aaron gave a stiff nod and drove to their favourite local diner. The older man struggled to keep his foul mood under control. His lover seemed to sense this because a few moments later, a warm hand laced with his. An exasperated sigh escaped Aaron. No; as much as Aaron wanted to maintain control in every single aspect, he couldn't – especially not with Spencer Reid as his lover.

/

"Are you fucking kidding me? It's sold out? Christ, Spencer, let's just go home. I'm not in the mood to watch any other movie," Aaron stated coldly as he stormed away and out of the movie theatre.

A groan slipped out of Spencer's lips as he followed his angry lover out the door, his own mood also dampened. The couple sat in their vehicle in silence for several moments before Aaron sighed dejectedly. He started up the car and drove away without a single word conversed. After a few minutes of the painful silence, Aaron mumbled softly, "It's our two year anniversary. I just wanted things to be perfect. Because I," he paused for a moment as his fingers sought out for Spencer's spider-like hands, "–Because I love you, Spencer."

When he said those words, it all came out quiet and almost muffled. Neither of them were really used to showing affection or speaking out the 'I love you's' that most couples speak out so easily because of their jobs. Even though everyone on their team knew about their intimate relationship, neither of them really dared to hold hands or state their love for one another publicly. So, confessing their love was rare. On the other hand, what happens in their bedroom was a whole completely different story.

Spencer didn't say anything after those words were said. Aaron was tempted to pry his gaze away from the road to read his lover's thoughts and expression. But without warning, he felt a pair of lips grazing his hands. He looked over. Spencer's eyes were latched on him with hunger, lust, and love. All disappointment and anger from previous events earlier that day disappeared along with any coherent thoughts.

Tiny kisses were lathered on his large hands. Spencer then mumbled without removing his lips off Aaron's skin, "God, Aaron, I love you, too."

They reached a red light. Aaron gave in and stole a kiss from his lover. Their lips gently brushed against each other briefly, but once Aaron started to retreat, Spencer wrapped his free hand around Aaron's neck and deepened their kiss. Aaron melted as he felt the younger man's tongue snake into his mouth. His eyes closed as he let the pleasurable sensation sweep through his body as he felt Spencer's hand go from his neck down to his chest. But before Aaron could deepen the kiss further, Spencer's hand gently pushed him away.

"Green light."

Momentarily confused, Aaron blinked and shifted his gaze back to the road. How his lover managed to keep on eye open with that heated kiss remained a mystery to him. However, although their kiss ended abruptly, Spencer's hand didn't. In fact, Aaron tried his damn best to maintain his focus on the road. But his lover's hand moved painfully slow over his arm, fingers trailing his chest, ribs, and stomach. And as the younger man's hand inched closer and closer to his steadily growing erection, Aaron grabbed the hand firmly and steered the car into a deserted parking lot.

Caught off guard, Spencer's arm went limp as he watched Aaron slam the breaks of the car and shut the engine off. With one swift motion, Aaron unbuckled both of their seatbelts and yanked Spencer's tie towards him. But in a few mere moments, Spencer's innocent doe-like stare was replaced with lust.

"Oh god, Aaron," Spencer moaned as Aaron's lips sucked on his adam's apple.

A pleased smirk formed on Aaron's lips as he began to fidget with his lover's tie. And with a low, husky voice, Aaron commanded, "Spence…back seat, now."

For a split second, Spencer nearly paused to let out an airy laugh but was stopped when Aaron's hand slipped underneath his dress shirt. Instead, Spencer gasped out as he stumbled into the backseat of the SUV, his back laying flat on the seat. Aaron followed him – with some difficulty since he had a slightly more muscular build than Spencer – and landed on top of his lover.

"You, Spencer Reid, drive me insane," Aaron murmured as he pressed sloppy kiss on the younger man's neck. Spencer's eyelids fluttered shut, and a shiver tingled down his spin as he let the older man take control. His breathing became shallow and erratic when Aaron's hands roamed his all over his lean body and especially when Aaron started to unbutton his clothing.

Adrenaline, lust, love, and pleasure pumped through their veins. And before they knew it, their shirts were popped opened and dishevelled, both panting loudly with arousal, erections aligned perfectly and rubbed against each other, and sweat glistened over their exposed skin. Finally, Aaron's large fingers curled around Spencer's throbbing cock, pumping it hard and fast, nothing slow and sensational present. No, Aaron wanted his lover to come hard and fast and yell his name out loud so he fisted and stroked his lover's cock like there was no tomorrow. It was all because he was in control and he needed to feel that control in his hands.

Aaron's other hand grabbed hold of Spencer's short hair. At times like these how he missed his lover's long, luscious hair. Spencer's eyes rolled back as Aaron flicked his thumb over the crown of his slender cock. Moments later, he yelped Aaron's name and came hard into his lover's hand. Aaron smirked as his lips latched onto the younger man's, nipping Spencer's half-swollen lips. The older man originally wanted to fuck his younger lover right then and there, but since they were both in a vehicle located at a public place, he just took Spencer's hand instead and brought it onto his own rock hard cock. Their hands remained glued to each other as Spencer worked him just as hard, just as fast, just as good if not better. All the while, Aaron moved his head into the crook of Spencer's neck, his eyes snapped shut as pleasure overwhelmed him. He was so close, so fucking close.

Then, Spencer stopped abruptly. Aaron let out a frustrated groan as he lifted his head up. Before he could say anything, Spencer breathed out, "I just – I want – I want you inside me, Aaron."

And really, how could Aaron say no to that? How could he resist his lover peering at him through those incredibly long eyelashes, laid out in front of him – as much as he could anyway – and all wanton and it almost made Aaron come right then and there from just looking at his lover. And it was very seldom for Spencer to ask something so blunt and demanding, almost pleading, and Aaron's answer was a no-brainer.

A smile played on Aaron's lips as their mouths collided once more. He took his fingers and placed them in Spencer's hollow mouth. The younger man's tongue swirled around his fingers. A few moments later, Aaron took his finger out and slid Spencer's pants down to his knees.

"You sure you want to do this here? I don't want to hurt you."

Spencer let out an airy chuckle as his eyes fluttered open. "Aaron, I want this. I want you. It's our anniversary and right now is not the time to stop and ask questions." And after those words slipped out of Spencer's mouth, he took Aaron's hand and brought it to his hole.

Aaron began to suck on his lover's neck again as he slid his finger in. Spencer shifted uncomfortably as Aaron pressed his finger in deeper. Their makeshift lube wasn't ideal but at that time, Spencer didn't care about the burning sensation.

When Aaron saw the grimace on Spencer's face fade away, he inserted another finger. It caused Spencer to moan out loudly, writhing and panting in pleasure. "God, Spence, I love seeing you like this. I love seeing this side of you that only I'm permitted to see. I love seeing your reactions to my actions." Aaron paused as he slipped in a third finger. "The way you moan and whimper and pant."

Aaron stopped again as he slid his fingers out. He spat in his hand as he coated his cock with his spit. Then, he pressed his throbbing erection at Spencer's entrance. Slowly, he pushed in. Tight and hot and it felt so good. Spencer gasped as he felt his lover inside of him, fully inside of him.

"And you're all mine, Spencer Reid." With that, Aaron began thrusting slowly, changing angles until he found his lover's sweet spot, and when he did, Spencer moaned so loud he was afraid that if there were any people around they would've been heard. To solve that problem, the older man engaged his lover into a heated kiss as his thrusts became more swift and fast and harder. Aaron felt Spencer's already half-hard cock caressing his stomach. So as he pounded into his lover, his hand wrapped around the base of Spencer's cock.

"Aaron!" Spencer yelped as arousal began to overwhelm him. Aaron increased his pace and the whole car was rocking along with them. But, the two were so wound up with one another than neither seemed to have cared.

"Spence – oh god, Spencer…I'm going – I'm going to –" That was all Aaron could mumble out, and then sputtering out other incoherent sounds before his orgasm hit him hard.

The couple remained in their awkward yet comfortable positions as they panted exhaustedly. But they were happy – and also happily sated – for the first time that night. After every aspect of their date seemed to go wrong, this moment was the only thing that was right.

"God, that was…" Spencer breathed out, his fingers curled around the older man's muscular frame.

"Amazing," Aaron finished, his head resting against the younger man's chest.

The only sound they could hear for the next few minutes was their ragged breathing and their loud hearts beating erratically. And really, the sex they shared just made up for all the bad luck they had earlier.

/

When the couple got home, the found Jack sleeping soundly in his bed – all tucked in comfortably. Dave, too, was sleeping in a chair near the bed with a book resting in his lap. Before waking up Dave, they decided to freshen up and make themselves more presentable. Aaron finished first and headed back into the room.

"Did you two have fun?"

Dave stirred and glanced up at him with tired eyes. "I think I should be asking you that, Aaron."

Aaron let out a soft, quiet chuckle. "We did, we had a fantastic time. Although, from the looks of you two, it seems as if you both had a better time than us, but in all seriousness, thank you for looking after Jack on such short notice. I hope he wasn't too much of a…"

"Handful? Nah, he's a good kid."

Silence filled the room as their eyes landed back onto Jack with smiles on their faces.

"Well, I better go. It's getting late," Dave said as he got up.

Aaron glanced at Dave's wrinkled dress shirt and saw the glaring orange stain and the smile on his lips widened. As Dave reached the door, Aaron blurted, "Dave, wait." Dave stopped and looked back. "Dave, look at your hands."

Dave looked down at his hands and saw that he was still clutching the book he had read Jack earlier. With a suppressed smile and reddening cheeks, Dave handed Aaron the book, his eyes falling back on the sleeping child. "Oh, sorry, I was reading him that story before he – we – fell asleep."

Aaron nodded his head, knowingly, in gratitude and watched Dave walk away. Aaron bent down and placed a kiss on Jack's forehead before following his friend.

When they made it to the foyer, Spencer was there already, waiting for them by the door. Quietly, the younger man stated, "He's a good kid."

Dave looked at him and nodded in agreement. "He is."

Aaron and Spencer thanked him again before Dave left the Hotchner home, and before he left, the younger man added, "We'd love it – and Jack, especially – if you'd babysit him again."

Dave grinned heartily and nodded. "I'd like that. But if you tell anyone I have a soft spot for the kiddo, I'll get Garcia to make one of those photoshop computer things and blackmail you."

Aaron had the biggest grin on his face, his arm slung over Spencer's shoulder, both were laughing and nodding. Then, Spencer held his hands up in defence. "I won't tell a soul."

As Dave left their home, they watched his sports car disappear into the night. They shut the door quietly and Aaron placed a kiss on his lover's temple. "Let's go to bed. I feel a bit sore from…our events earlier."

Spencer smirked and winked at Aaron, "Don't think you're off the hook. I'm not done with you yet. We, after all, still have another hour of celebrating before our anniversary is over."

/

End.


End file.
